Prudencia
by Karii Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger simplemente no comete errores de juicio. Draco Malfoy sabe que es todo lo contrario... y él no desea dejarla olvidar. DMHG One-shot. Traducción.


_**Este Fic no es mío, es de In-Dreams, pero tengo su permiso para traducirlo. Y los personajes son por supuesto de Jo. Disfrútenlo.**_

**Prudencia**

Hermione se sentó en una silla en la esquina más lejana de la biblioteca; el área a la que realmente nadie iba. Los libros allí eran antiguos y la mayoría escritos en latín; las únicas personas que intentaban descifrarlos eran aquellos haciendo estudios de investigación independiente, y esos eran raros. Este era su espacio de trabajo favorito.

Extendiendo sus notas de aritmancia, Hermione llevó su pluma a sus labios distraídamente mientras leía la tarea. Apenas el primer día de regreso para el séptimo año y ya el Profesor Vector estaba enojado y dejándoles tarea. Hermione sentía que era merecido; la mayoría de los demás estudiantes no se habían preocupado siquiera por leer el material de verano. Ella lo había hecho, por supuesto.

Aun así. Suspiró alegremente, mirando a los tomos gruesos y polvorientos. Era emocionante estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, especialmente este año, ya que la habían nombrado Premio Anual. No era que hubiera tenido alguna duda, pero no había querido entregarse a falsas esperanzas, por si acaso. El único inconveniente era que tenia que pasar la mayoría del año trabajando con Draco Malfoy, quien claramente había sobornado al colegio para obtener el puesto de Premio Anual. Ella no podía imaginarse que sus notas le conseguirían un trabajo de tanto merito.

Si bien, suponía que no era _estúpido_. Quizá había más de lo que conocía.

No; Draco Malfoy no era más que un caparazón. Ella sabía todo lo que había que saber.

Re-leyó la primera pregunta, chupando su pluma de azúcar, su más reciente placer pecaminoso. Calcular la distancia que requiere un hechizo dirigido al norte hacia una pared a aproximadamente un kilometro de distancia, y desviarlo en dirección al sur-oeste, a que ángulo debe posicionarse la varita…

Levanto la vista atentamente, sintiendo una molestia. Su corazón paro y su estomago saltó, simultáneamente.

Él estaba sentado en la mesa del al lado, en una silla opuesta a la suya, encarándola. Sus brazos cruzados, inclinado en su silla. Una imagen de despreocupación. Su largo cabello rubio caía sobre sus fríos ojos grises. Ella ni siquiera lo había notado entrar al área.

"Qué estas haciendo aquí, Malfoy?" murmuró, intentado re-enfocarse en la pregunta.

"Oh, quien fuera esa pluma," dijo, ignorando su pregunta. "Oh por favor, Granger; en vez de eso chúpame a mi."

"Me das asco." Su tono era de rechazo. Esperaba que no le pudiera ver el rubor que podía sentir subiendo a sus mejillas.

"Tu y yo sabemos que esa es una mentira."

"Si fuera una mentira, sería una muy buena, ya que me la creo yo misma."

"Ah, la respuesta ingeniosa, Granger. Extrañé esto durante el verano" estaba sonriendo malévolo. "Hablando de eso, ¿como estuvo tu verano? Casto y saludable, espero ¿Montando bicicleta junto al rio y ese tipo de cosas?"

"Eres un inmaduro. Mi verano estuvo bastante bien; desafortunadamente, ahora estoy de vuelta tratando contigo, así que claramente pudo haber sido más largo."

A que ángulo debe estar posicionada la varita para que el hechizo alcance un objetivo a dos metros de distancia si es un hechizo ordinario que viaja-

"Extrañabas demasiado tu maldita biblioteca, te conozco. Puedes aguantarme por 24 horas al día mientras puedas tener esta biblioteca," se mofó, sus ojos brillando con humor.

"Malfoy, estoy tratando de concentrarme," respondió sin mirarlo.

"Bien, no podrías estar teniendo un momento tranquilo, incluso si mi presencia física no fuera tan distrayente. Una afirmación de un hecho, Granger. Para ser honesto, estoy impresionado de encontrarte aquí. En esta maldita misma mesa. ¿No te pone a pensar?" Ahora esta jugando con ella. Porque sabía que ella reaccionaria eventualmente.

Ella lo vio a los ojos. Eran fríos y grises y taladraban los suyos. Miro hacia otro lado antes de que pudiera intoxicarse.

"No hay nada fuera de lo ordinario para pensar," replicó cortante, intentando una vez más leer la pregunta.

"La respuesta es treinta malditos grados, Granger. ¿Ahora podrías hablarme?" Había cambiado su posición de observador y se apoyaba hacia adelante, sus manos sobre la mesa.

"Tampoco hay nada de que hablar." Se negó a mirarlo. Sintió como se ruborizaba más profundamente, su mente llenándose con los recuerdos que nunca podría eliminar del todo.

_Ella estaba sentada en su mesa de siempre, profundamente concentrada. Garabateando frenéticamente en un ensayo para la mañana próxima, apenas lo había notado acercarse. El sexto año se estaba convirtiendo en un sufrimiento; parecía que siempre estaba atrasada._

_Él se sentó en una silla de su mesa, directamente enfrente de ella. Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida de verlo allí._

"_Vas a romper tu propia maldita muñeca, Granger," fue todo lo que dijo. "Tómalo con calma; tienes tiempo."_

"_No lo tengo," replicó llanamente, regresando a su ensayo._

"_Estas en lo correcto, yo solo trataba de ayudar. Yo lo terminé hace dos semanas." Dejó salir un frío 'ja'._

"_¿Te importaría?" preguntó ella, dándole una mirada mordaz. _

"_Oh, por supuesto…" Se acomodó en la silla, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por dejarla en paz. Se quedó en silencio, mirándola abiertamente._

_Hermione ignoró su presencia bastante bien la mayor parte. Eso, hasta que se inclinó hacia adelante, tan lejos que su nariz casi tocaba la de ella. Hermione retrocedió de forma tan violenta que casi tira su silla hacia atrás._

"_¿Qué estas haciendo?" siseó ella._

"_Tienes algo en el cabello," replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Sacó algo de su cabello, lo tiró al suelo y se sentó de nuevo, cruzando los brazos. "Creo que deberías lavarlo con mayor frecuencia."_

_Ella le lanzó una mirada feroz._

"_Te hago saber que me lo lavo bastante; probablemente más frecuentemente de lo que tu lo haces."_

"_Oh, lo dudo. Yo estoy impecablemente limpio todo el tiempo." Se sonrió malévolo, quizá pensando en el siendo sucio. "Y de nada, por cierto. La mayoría de la gente ignoraría algo como eso, bajo la suposición que es de mala educación apuntar las fallas de uno. Pienso que es mejor hacerles saber, de esa forma las personas saben que arreglar de si mismas."_

"_Difícilmente creo que tener algo en el cabello es una falla," razonó ella contra su decisión de ignorarlo._

"_Eso demuestra poca salud y un deteriorado estado de bienestar," replicó. "Odiaría ver esa decaída en ti."_

"_No te tomes el pelo, Malfoy; ambos sabemos que no te importo lo suficiente en ese aspecto" hablo, dejando su pluma a un lado._

"_Au contraire, madame; si no me importaras en absoluto no estaría aquí." Ella entrecerró los ojos, intentando leer entre líneas._

"_Por favor déjame sola," suspiró, tomando su pluma una vez más._

"_Bien," replicó elevando la voz, sacando su libro de la mochila y abriéndolo en una página al azar._

"Estoy herido, Granger. Tan poco te importo, ¿no es así?" su voz sacó a Hermione de sus recuerdos.

"Aún menos." Ella no tenía que mirarlo para ver que estaba probablemente haciendo un mohín como un niño de seis años.

"No puedes engañarte a ti misma. No es como si pudieras devolverte y pretender que nada pasó," comentó, acomodándose de nuevo en su silla.

"Ciertamente puedo, por lo tanto, lo hare."

"¿Oh? ¿Y que pasará con la reputación de la pobre, perfecta y _virgen_ Premio Anual cuando la gente se entere?"

"No hay nada de que enterarse," insistió, con un tono de urgencia en su voz. El negó con la cabeza, claramente divertido.

"Sabes," arrastró las palabras. "La mayoría de chicas mataría por ser tu. Tu cuerpo deseado por Draco Malfoy."

"La _mayoría_ de chicas son simplonas narcisistas cuya más grande ambición en la vida es ser la esposa trofeo de algún mago prestigioso," respondió. "Y para ser franca, la idea de ti cerca de mi cuerpo me enferma. Por lo tanto, estoy un poco enferma justo en este momento."

"Tu hipocresía me sorprende, Granger. Y yo soy difícil de sorprender, felicitaciones."

"¿Tienes que ser un mosquito irritante todo el tiempo?" preguntó, chupando de nuevo la punta de su pluma.

"Por supuesto que no. Y de hecho, nunca soy un _mosquito irritante_, debes tener una idea muy superficial de las relaciones humanas comunes. Sabes que deseo, como soy un individuo bastante directo, y si tú me obligas, te dejare tranquila. Por ahora." Sus ojos no eran fríos ya, y brillaban con algo que Hermione no pudo reconocer bien.

"Temo que no tengo idea de a que te refieres."

"Eres irritante, ¿sabes? Primero que todo, ahora, todo lo que deseo es que admitas que sucedió. Y segundo, lo que fuese lo primero, antes de que te conviertas en una vaca odiosa, no me importaría repetir la actuación." Movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

Hermione echó humo por las orejas, mirando alrededor de la biblioteca ansiosamente. Aun estaban solos. Él se paró, deslizándose hacia la mesa en que ella estaba. Se sentó una silla directamente frente a ella. Ella tragó incomoda, evitando su intensa mirada, que ahora estaba sobre ella.

Merlín, ella prácticamente podía sentir el calor saliendo de su cuerpo en ondas.

_Suspiro enojada, mirándolo, aun sentado allí, leyendo inocentemente su libro._

"_¿Tienes que mirarme?" preguntó él, alzando la vista, una ceja levantada. "Me darás un trauma."_

"_Lárgate, Malfoy," declaró cansinamente. "Por mucho que mi vida sea una broma para ti, necesito completar este ensayo." _

"_Bueno, déjame leerlo, veré si puedo pensar en algo que tu hallas olvidado," ofreció y Hermione sospechó inmediatamente._

"_¿Por qué te lo daría?" preguntó, colocando una mano encima del pergamino, como para protegerlo._

"_Porque quiero ayudar," murmuro, estirando una mano. "Te dije que ya lo termine, no voy a robar tus ideas."_

"_Tu nunca quieres ayudar. ¿Estás metido en algo?" preguntó, mirándolo incrédula. _

"_¿Qué soy, un Muggle? Por supuesto que no estoy _en_ nada," se burló._

"_Oh bien," murmuró, enrojeciendo, "supongo que me desdigo."_

"_Muy bien. _Drogas_. Que poco sano." Se mofó. "Tengo una varita cuando necesito una buena subida, tu loca hija de Muggles."_

_Ella rodó los ojos._

"_Eres totalmente ridículo," le dijo, mirando de nuevo a su tarea._

"_Déjame ver tu ensayo," intentó él de nuevo, alcanzándolo. Ella apartó su mano de un golpe. Él se acomodó de nuevo en su silla, mirándola atentamente, una curiosa sonrisa surcando sus labios._

_Hermione trató de ignorarlo, poniéndose más nerviosa mientras lo hacia. Él se negaba tercamente a mirar a cualquier otro lado, y su sonrisa la estaba enojando. La estaba enloqueciendo. No estaba segura de cual. Ambas. _

_Ignorarlo parecía ser una mala idea, siendo que ella estaba tan ocupada tratando de no mirarlo que derribó accidentalmente su tintero casi lleno, regando tinta sobre su pergamino nuevo con el ensayo completo._

"_Oh _fuck me_,"* murmuró enojada, moviendo su varita en un intento por remover la mancha ofensiva._

"_Con gusto," dijo en respuesta, y antes de que Hermione pudiese siquiera levantar su varita, el se había inclinado hacia adelante, aplastando fuerte sus labios con los de ella, hundiendo su mano en la maraña de su cabeza. _

Hermione trago de nuevo, limpiando su cabeza de los recuerdos.

"Tu cercanía aumenta en proporción directa con la incomodidad en mi estomago," hablo quedamente, escribiendo su tarea de aritmancia en una hoja de pergamino.

"Ya te dije que la respuesta era treinta," le recordó él.

"¿Voy a creer que estás diciendo la verdad? Y además, aunque lo estuvieras, el Profesor Vector desea que nosotros demostremos como logramos la respuesta," regañó.

"Y la incomodidad en _mi_ estomago crece en proporción directa con tu entusiasmo para desempeñarte en la clase, que coincidencia," se burlo, sonriendo de medio lado.

"Al menos me preocupo más acerca de mi desempeño en la clase que en el cuarto, no como alguien sentado en esta mesa. Este es un colegio, no un burdel, Malfoy, en caso de que no hayas recibido el memo," respondió.

"Tienes un caso tan grande de negación en esa hinchada cabeza tuya que es gracioso. Hablas tan entrañablemente de mi desempeño en la cama," se burlo. Hermione arrugó su nariz en señal de disgusto.

"Trato de no pensar en ti así," dijo, retorciéndose exageradamente para probar su punto.

"Oh yo sé, fue difícil durante el verano. Para mí también. Si eso ayuda, me imaginaba cada chica con la que estuve teniendo tu cabello," murmuró, inclinándose hacia ella. "Y tu sentido del libro. Pero aquí estoy, no tienes que restringirte más."

"Oh, no lo hare," ella levantó la mano, preparándose para abofetearlo y él solo se río.

"Merlín eres tan sexy cuando estás a punto de infringir daño físico sobre mí," dejó salir un silbido largo. "Estoy _tan_ excitado."

"Supongo que necesitaras encontrar una de tus hibridas ramera-miones para ayudarte con eso," dijo ella, sonriéndose.

"Eso fue inteligente, me gusto," declaró. "Pero en vez de eso, ahora que tu estas aquí no necesitare hacerlo con ninguna fémina de segunda categoría. Por supuesto, eso será cuando admitas lo mucho que me deseas."

"Oh bien, entonces eso nunca sucederá."

Él solo la miró, sus ojos grises quemando en los de ella. Ella lo miró también, reconociendo el reto que le presentaba. Lentamente, él pasó su lengua por su labio inferior. Sonrió malévolo mientras ella se sonrojaba instantáneamente.

"Eso fue lo que pensé."

_Hermione dejó salir un grito ahogado mientras inmediatamente saltaba tratando de alejarlo. Ella sacó sus dedos de su cabello, mirando alrededor de la biblioteca incomoda. _

_Él se levantó, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre la mesa, descansando sus manos en la madera. El bastardo tenía el valor de sonreírle. _

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó furiosamente, su voz era una octava más alta de lo usual._

"_Me dijiste que te follara," se encogió de hombros. _

"_¡Era una expresión!" _

"_Yo siempre he sido muy literal," razonó, lamiendo sus labios._

"_Eres un sucio imbécil," respondió ella, botando humo por las orejas. _

"_Te mostraré que tan sucio soy." _

"_Pensé que eras impecablemente limpio todo el tiempo."_

"_Son clases completamente distintas de suciedad."_

_Se miraron el una al otro, en una clase de competencia bizarra, por lo que parecieron años para Hermione. Finalmente se apartó de su intensa mirada, empacando sus cosas en su mochila, preparándose para irse. Cuando lo miró de nuevo estaba ahí, junto a ella, demasiado cerca._

_Se congeló, de repente aterrorizada de él y sus ojos._

"_Granger, te he estado observando," murmuró por lo bajo. "Estas caminando por una cuerda tan delgada que se romperá uno de estos días. Necesitas un serio escape para el estrés."_

"_¿Qué quieres de mi?" preguntó ella. Su voz tembló y ella odió eso._

_Él la evaluó por un momento. Alzó una mano, pasándola suavemente a través de sus labios, alrededor de su estrecha espalda. De repente la jaló hacia adelante y Hermione se sintió presionada contra su cuerpo._

_Mentalmente gritó a sus piernas para correr, para llevarla tan lejos de ese loco como pudiera. No podía dejar de mirarlo._

"_Yo quiero," susurró, inclinándose hacia su oído, "ayudarte a liberar algo de estrés." Sus silabas fueron tan secas, su comportamiento tan inesperado, que Hermione no sabia que pensar. De repente recobró el sentido._"

"_Esto es ridículo," afirmó calmadamente, tratando de soltarse de él._

"_Oh, déjalo," se mofó. "¿Crees que no es nada para mí admitir cuanto te deseo? ¿Verte en clases, deseando hacerte olvidar cuanto me odias? ¿Preguntándome porqué carajos te deseo?"_

_Ella lo miró, horrorizada, con la boca entreabierta. _

"_De seguro estas mintiendo," afirmó, insegura de si se lo dijo a él o a ella misma._

"_Seguro sabes que no lo hago." _

_Y luego la besó de nuevo, con la misma pasión urgente. Su mano libre se movía por su espalda, su cuello, acercándola. Hermione estaba quieta, irremediablemente sin respuesta, como si no estuviese por completo segura de lo que recién había sucedido. De lo que estaba ocurriendo. _

_Draco la empujó, mordiendo casi dolorosamente su labio inferior, antes de suspirar._

"_Mira Granger, solo porque no eres la experta besando que soy yo, no significa-"_

_Fue interrumpido al encontrarse los labios de Hermione de nuevo sobre los suyos, y ella estaba de repente besándolo como si su vida dependiese de ello, y él la besaba de vuelta como si se tratase de la suya, y luego era una batalla desesperada más allá de las palabras._

"Admítelo, Granger," estaba diciendo, "no puedes parar de desear que pase de nuevo. Es por _eso_ por lo que escogiste trabajar en este mismo lugar."

"Sucede que me gusta el silencio," murmuró, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria.

"Para ser honesto contigo, inicialmente había pensado que si te sacaba de mi sistema podría seguir adelante. Después de todo, no eres mi tipo." Era como si el hubiese ignorado completamente lo que ella acababa de decirle. Probablemente lo había hecho.

"Tu tipo es ser ridículamente estúpida, de grandes pechos, rubia, muñeca Slytherin, preferiblemente al menos dos años mayor que tu," enlisto sin seriedad. Sacudió su cabello como para enfatizar su color castaño.

"La mayoría es cierto," estuvo de acuerdo sin dudarlo. "Algunas veces voy por chicas de fuera de mi propia casa Slytherin. Y luego, por supuesto, tú no encajas en ninguno de esos grupos. Bueno, tu trasero no está mal."

Ella no sabia si la estaba insultando o halagando.

"Pero hey, si mis instintos dicen, 'acuéstate con Hermione Granger', yo debería probablemente escucharlos, ¿no?" levantó sus cejas, esperando que ella diera su opinión.

"Probablemente deberías ignorarlos. Podrías tener mayor suerte de la que tengo yo ignorándote."

"Eres dolorosamente molesta. Odiaría eso de no ser por el hecho de que me excita. Moldéame en algo de tu creación, ¿por favor?" estaba siendo melodramático; Hermione rodó los ojos.

"Tu no deseas eso, te convertiría en un ciclope jorobado con poco sentido del gusto," advirtió. Hasta el momento había incluso dejado a un lado su tarea de aritmancia hasta que él se fuera.

"O peor," admitió. "Al menos sería tuyo."

"Solo hasta que te dejara a un lado. Te arrojara al plato de Goyle o algo."

Él se estremeció visiblemente, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Honestamente, Granger. Te deseo, _se_ que me deseas, por mucho que lo niegues; ¿por qué no podemos ir y hacerlo de a gratis en la sección de literatura rusa?"

Ella estaba un poco abrumada por su nuevo método de persuasión, de mayor táctica ofensiva. No respondió, mordiendo sin darse cuenta la punta de su pluma de azúcar.

"Ves, no tienes razón para no hacerlo," exclamó, tomando su silencio como una admisión de derrota. Hermione se mordió el labio, cometiendo el error de mirarlo a los ojos. Ahora la había atrapado, y él lo sabía.

_La había atrapado, su espalda contra el robusto estante. Con cada beso, cada toque enfebrecido de sus manos sobre ella, Hermione se sentía girar delirante. La mejor manera de razonar lo que estaba haciendo era ignorar toda razón, lo había decidido. _

_Le había quitado la túnica en algún punto entre la mesa y la estantería, y estaba succionando en la delicada piel sobre la curva de sus pechos. Había soltado suficientes botones de su camisa para exponer su modesto, pero atractivo corpiño._

_Se mordió el labio, con el temor de que empezaría a hablar en lenguas o algo igual de humillante. No tenia idea de que un chico pudiese hacerla sentir esto. Al menos, ningún otro chico que hubiese besado antes había sido tan talentoso como Draco Malfoy. _

_Él estaba de nuevo en sus labios, y el lado de ella que había vencido a su pensamiento consciente estaba soltando su corbata, amando el tacto de la seda plata y verde, desbotonando su camisa._

_Sintió los dedos de él entre sus piernas, gimiendo de expectativa. Él había quitado su falda del camino y se estaba permitiendo libre reinado de sus muslos. _

_Como que hacia cosquillas, solo un poco y luego… oh, Merlín. Qué era él…_

_Hermione se movió contra sus dedos. Dejó salir un grito y Draco la silenció con sus labios. Alguna lejana parte de su conciencia aun podía constatar que él estaba sonriendo. Sintió sus propias manos deshacerse de _su_ correa, temblando._

_Sus piernas alrededor de _su_ cintura… hubo un punto de incomodidad…_

_Él la estaba besando, obligándola a seguir el ritmo, tocándola por todas partes… Hermione no podía recordar quien era ella… y ¿quien era él?..._

_Oh si, él era Malfoy… no, no lo era – lo era – lo era… no lo era – él - _

"_¡Draco!" El grito que salió de su propia garganta la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. _

La última vez que la había atrapado había perdido su virginidad con Draco Malfoy, apoyada en una estantería. Tuvo los moretones por semanas. Los recuerdos eran tan vividos que no había confiado en hablar.

La besó por última vez, se vistió y se alejó, sonriendo ante su expresión.

Cuando lo había visto al día siguiente en clase, él estaba por completo como si nada. Ella asumió que aún lo estaba.

Había asumido mal, si la actual mirada en sus ojos decía algo.

"Piénsalo, Granger," murmuro después. Inclinó su silla hacia atrás, apoyando sus zapatos en la mesa. "Piensa en mí, en la noche, cuando intentes dormir. Te tocarás y dirás mi nombre y luego vendrás a mi."

"Me voy," dijo rápidamente. Sentía la sangre correr a sus mejillas. Sentía lo que las palabras de él estaban haciendo en su mente, a su cuerpo, y odio eso. Lo odio a él por aquello. Arrojó sus cosas en su mochila, hastiada, parándose, a punto de alejarse.

"Si es lo que quieres. Estaré aquí."

Ella hizo una pausa. Lo miró de nuevo.

Sus ojos la estaban devorando.

Ese iba a ser un año largo.

**El Fin**

***fuck me: **en español traduce literalmente _follame _o _jodeme._ Se usa comunmente cuando todo está saliendo mal, no en el sentido literal. (Vale, me gusta aclarar las cosas XD)


End file.
